When Dreaming Ends prt1
by Brendan Black
Summary: Takes place in the "Ultimate Marvel" Universe, five freind discover a mutant experementation facilty and get caught and turned into mutants


This is a story that takes place in the "Ultimate Marvel"© Universe and involves both characters from "Marvel Comics"© as well as original characters made up by the author. (It's kind of obvious to see which characters are Marvel and which are original to the author.)  
When Dreaming Ends  
PRT.1 THE BEGINNING  
  
By  
  
Brendan Black  
It's funny how, in the span of one day your entire life can change forever. My name is Brendan Black. It is not my human name, that person died a long time ago. What I am going to tell you is something that could get you in as much trouble as I am in. but I don't care anymore. I am tired of running. The people have to know. They have to know that mutant experimentation is real. But they are not just using mutants. They are using regular people, like my friends and I once were.  
  
It all started one year ago.  
  
I was just an average fifteen year-old boy. My only worries were girls and school. I cannot mention the town where I lived because then they could go after my family. The town I lived in was a quiet town that was somewhat big, but still out of the way. You would never think it would be a place were mutant experimentation would go on. Our town was actually somewhat tolerant of mutants. The word "mutie" might as well have been a four-letter-word. But times were different then. I was not necessarily a good boy per say, but I wasn't exactly a delinquent either. But I did know how to make home-made explosives, which struck fear into every mailbox within five blocks of my house. One of my friends and my self's friends biggest problem. We loved to explore. We thought we had our entire town down pat but when that new industrial district was finished we couldn't wait to see what kind of hell we could raise. But we never knew that our curiosity would lead to a life of running and persecution. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.  
  
The day was May 29th. The town was in a bit of a crisis considering we were racking up missing people like crazy but It was the last day of school. My friends and I no longer had to put up with the hassles of being freshmen. We were now in the big leagues. So after school got out my friends and I thought it would be best to take the long way home. Oh, I forgot, my friends name's are, Red, Wulfe, Tobias, and White. Those are not their real names but for the sake of protection I have to use our mutant names. Anyway, we took the long way home, which involved a short but life altering detour through the brand-new industrial section. As we walked there Red and Wulfe got into a discussion about what we would soon know all to well about.  
  
"Do you honestly think I care?" said Red.  
  
"Well you should, how do you know that what goes on in New York couldn't find it's way down here." Said Wulfe.  
  
"Do you actually believe what the media says about Spider-man and the X-men are true?" said White.  
  
"Well, not necessarily, but you have to admit that people with amazing powers like that would not use them for their own personal advantage?" Said Wulfe.  
  
"I believe that both Spider-man and the X-men are good people, I would love to meet them, especially Wolverine. Hey Brendan, you remember when Wolvie and that sabertooth guy got in that fight in times square and spider-man had to break it up?" said Red.  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty cool." White said.  
  
"Hey guys shhhh!, do ya' hear that?" said Tobias.  
  
We all stopped dead in our tracks. We were still in the creek bottom behind some of the buildings of the industrial section. The buildings were all tall, gray and very forbidding.  
  
"Hear what?" I said.  
  
"Sounds like people." Tobias said.  
  
Just then, two men came out of one of the building carrying a container with a bio-hazard sticker on it. The two men were dressed in suits that covered their whole body, like the type you see in movies when some kind of virus breaks out. But why were they carrying it outside?  
  
"Oh, shit, get down!" I said. As one of them looked over where we were. He looked in our direction for a second then walked with the other man into the building next door.  
  
"I don't think he saw any of us." I said.  
  
"Hey man, I think we should hurry up and get outta' here. I don't like the feel of things here." White said.  
  
"I agree, lets walk down to that end of the creek and we'll get out where the overpass is." I said.  
  
"And be quiet we don't want to get in any trouble with these guys, they look like they could make us become apart of those people who have been going missing lately real easy." Red said. So we walked down o the overpass climbed up the hill and got onto the street. As we were walking out of the industrial section a white van pulled up in front of us and before we could run these guys in suits like we saw earlier had shot us with some kind of darts. We were out like lights. The last thing I remember was one of the guys in the white suits saying with a strong German accent,  
  
"They look like Perfect specimens, not like the homeless people, young strong, that one looks a little heavy," he said pointing at me, "But we can fix that..." then I trailed off into a very deep type of sleep, The kind where you're not sure if you are alive or dead until you wake up. The funny thing is I remember bits and pieces of consciousness. Like waking up on an operating table just to be put back to sleep before I could say anything. I remember seeing my friends. They were all in pain or sedated like me. But I never felt pain. It seemed like I had drifted off into some other world, a world without consciousness and where time had no meaning. I remember finally waking up and seeing a calendar on the wall, it said "July 29th 20**". I thought to myself 'that's impossible it's may'.  
  
"You thought wrong, man." Said Red  
  
"How did you hear me I didn't say anything" I said.  
  
"That's my curse." said Red  
  
"What are you talking about?" I said  
  
"Ah, I can tell you haven't put two and two together." Red said  
  
"What?" I said  
  
"congratulations, you are now a mutant." Red said. I looked down and there was this dog tag on a chain around my neck. It said: "Spidr/Wolv 400-**- ****" I saw it then I suddenly felt the world slip out from under me...  
  
NEXT UP: WHEN DREAMING ENDS PRT.2 "THE ESCAPE" 


End file.
